1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing a digital video recorder system via the internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital video recorder (DVR) is an electronic device that records television programs in a digital format. The digital video recorder, also known as a personal video recorder or digital personal video recorder, was first introduced into the market as a replacement for the traditional videocassette recorder (VCR). The digital video recorder operates like a small computer—the device records to a hard drive and has a consumer-friendly interface device.
A user interfaces with a digital video recorder using a remote control and programs the digital video recorder through an interface screen, provided by a component in the digital video recorder, such as a content manager. The content manager uses a graphical user interface (GUI) as an interface to receive input and present output to a user. The programmed information is stored in a hard-wired media such as a non-replaceable hard drive. In general, the digital video recorder storage capacity is limited to the hard drive size and additional storage space is difficult to add. Furthermore, any program information stored on the hard-wired media is non-transferable. Therefore, whenever the digital video recorder unit is replaced for maintenance, repair, or upgrade, the program information currently stored in the digital video recorder is lost. The user reprograms all the lost information back into the replacement digital video recorder each time the digital video recorder is replaced.
The digital video recorder permits users to program and view recorded content through the digital video recorder unit itself. Content can be anything that can be sent digitally or by video or audio. Thus, content includes things that have a scheduled time for broadcasting, such as an episode of a show, a song, a movie, a music video, a documentary, or a news broadcast. Content can also be a digital picture in which a user can upload. Typically, a user connects the digital video recorder unit to a television set and views the recorded content through the television set. A digital video recorder is not adapted to connect with other media units, such as a personal computer, a cell phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) unit. Thus, a user is limited to watching recorded content at a location where the digital video recorder unit is connected to a television set. Furthermore, since programs can only be viewed through the digital video recorder unit itself, a user cannot easily share a recorded program with other users. Unlike a video cassette recorder, a digital video recorder does not have a separate video cartridge to record programs on and easily loan to another user. Instead, a user must borrow the entire digital video recorder unit itself to watch a recorded program, which is cumbersome and inconvenient. A digital video recorder, however, does allow users to download to a video recorder then give the video to a friend, but then a user would need access to both a digital video recorder and video recorder.